User blog:SwiftasticSam/The Voice
CHECK OUT TYLER'S AS WELL. IT IS AMAZING :D Hello everyone! Welcome to The Voice. There will be 4 teams of 16 contestants. We will skip blind auditions and go straight to battle rounds. In battle rounds, judges will pair their 16 contestants to battle against each other and pick a winner. Steals will be apart of this too, after each performance the losers will go to a separate room and there will be one episode for steals only. The host will bring each loser up to the stage and they will sing a 30 second song. The judges will PM me somewhere telling me their 2 picks and then they get those two contestants. If one contestant gets more than one judge opting for the steal then the original coach of that contestant gets to pick whose team they will send the contestant on. It sounds a bit confusing but don't worry, it's not that confusing. Then knockouts, each judge will split their team in half by pairing their 10 contestants up again and there are no steals. Then live shows will have the public voting but judges will get say in that too. Teams Battle Rounds Supertease Two girls medium body type are seen ending their song by doing an air punch to each other. One of them is falling to the ground. Taylor is standing up crying and is super ecstatic. You can see Bruno mouth the word "S" You can see MarissaAnn clearly and behind her is a darker shorter girl. You can see a group of guys and a blonde dancing. A boy with glasses is jumping up and you can see a brunette boy in the distance. Bruno stands up and you can see there is a blonde on stage. A small girl is on stage and you can see a bigger darker boy. Taylor slaps the steal button followed by Bruno. Ellie is hitting the steal button and you can see a pale brunette crying. Eminem hits his steal and a tan colored girl with curves is standing there bobbing her head. At the end the host is saying "Let this battle begin" and Nellie and Jillian are about to sing. Day One Carson walks in and introduces the four judges - Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Ellie Goulding, and Eminem. CARSON: Hello everybody and WELCOME to The Voice. Today begins our battle rounds. Our first battle is from Team Taylor. Aylin Bayramoglu vs. Devyn DeLoera! - FLASHES TO REHEARSALS- Aylin and Devyn walk in and are shocked when they see Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift TAYLOR: Hi guys, this is my fellow friend Ed Sheeran. AYLIN: Oh, we know him! DEVYN: Definitely. Ed and Taylor giggle CONFESSION - AYLIN: I'm in the presence of the flawless queen Taylor Swift and next to her is Ed Freaking Sheeran! TAYLOR: This week I decided that you two will be singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera. CONFESSION - TAYLOR: I paired up Aylin and Devyn as they are both strong females with sass and both have really cool cultural backgrounds. TAYLOR: This song I think you guys will rock, you just need to really come out there and show your sass and stage presence. ED: Yeah, like Taylor said this song is very sassy and fast paced and you need to keep up with it and even if you mess up, make it seem like it's part of the song. Aylin and Devyn nod their heads and Aylin looks worried AYLIN: Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust cause'' your bluff time is up, 'Cause I've had enough. '''Taylor and Ed clap, Aylin smiles, Devyn bites her lip and looks at Aylin CONFESSION - DEVYN: Aylin is a real competitor, she has so much sass and this song is fit for her, but I really need to show something special. DEVYN: You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your ugh, I'm sorry. ED: Your part is very speedy, it's hard to get but once you keep saying it, you'll catch on. DEVYN: Yeah, the whole song is really fast for me I think. TAYLOR: If it is, just make up words or just show some movement to distract people. DEVYN: You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.'' '' Taylor and Ed clap, Devyn smiles, and Aylin looks down. TAYLOR: YES! That's how you do it Devyn. Devyn smiles more and Aylin's eyes look teary CONFESSION - AYLIN: Devyn is really good, and I'm actually really scared by her. I need to prove myself with this performance. TAYLOR: You guys have the potential to really just wow all the judges, and the audience. What I'm hearing is so good. Ed nods his head, and both Aylin and Devyn seem happy - FINAL REHEARSAL - AYLIN: Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up, 'Cause I've had enough. DEVYN:' You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your greed sold me out in shame. After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. AYLIN: But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, Just how capable I am to pull through. BOTH: So I wanna say thank you. Taylor cuts music TAYLOR: The vocals produced on this are really just amazing, but I think that you guys should try moving around a bit just to really wow the audience. Get what I'm saying? Aylin and Devyn nod BOTH: Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter. Taylor stands up, claps, and smiles TAYLOR: That gave me chills, that's how good it was. Aylin and Devyn high-five each other - CAMERA CUTS SHOWS THEM WALKING ON A RED CARPET TOGETHER - CONFESSION - DEVYN: Aylin and I have bonded through this experience, and she's an amazing person but winning this battle would mean so much to me. CONFESSION - AYLIN: Devyn is very kind, beautiful and has a great voice, but if I do win this battle it'd show every Muslim out there that they can do what they want and they need to go out there and follow their dreams. - CAMERA CUTS TO THE VOICE STAGE WITH CARSON - CARSON: From Chicago, Illinois welcome the Turkish Muslim Aylin Bayramoglu! Aylin walks in and blows kisses out to the audience and waves at Taylor CARSON: From Snyder, Texas welcome the beautiful Devyn DeLoera! Devyn walks in, grins and waves at everyone CARSON: Let this battle BEGIN! ---- Fighter ' by ''Christina Aguilera '''AYLIN: Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up, 'Cause I've had enough. DEVYN: You were there by my side, always down for the ride, But your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your greed sold me out in shame. After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. AYLIN: But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, Just how capable I am to pull through. BOTH: So I wanna say thank you, 'Cause it, Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter. AYLIN: Made me learn a little bit faster, DEVYN: Made my skin a little bit thicker. BOTH: Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter. AYLIN: Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing. Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game. DEVYN: I heard you're going round playing the victim now, But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame, 'Cause you dug your own grave. AYLIN (DEVYN:) After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me, But that won't work anymore, (no more, it's over.) 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down. BOTH: So I wanna say thank you, 'Cause it, Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter. DEVYN: Made me learn a little bit faster, AYLIN: Made my skin a little bit thicker. BOTH: Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter. DEVYN: How could this man I thought I knew, Turn out to be unjust so cruel. Could only see the good in you, Pretend not to see the truth. AYLIN: You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, Through living in denial. But in the end you'll see, DEVYN: YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME. AYLIN (DEVYN:) I am a fighter and I, I ain't gonna stop (gonna stop). There is no turning back, BOTH: I've had enough. Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter. DEVYN: You thought I would forget, But I remembered. 'Cause I remembered, I remembered. AYLIN: You thought I would forget, I remembered. 'Cause I remembered, I remembered. Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder. DEVYN: It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter. AYLIN: Made me learn a little bit faster, DEVYN: Made my skin a little bit thicker. BOTH: Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter. ---- Category:Blog posts